


Our perfect day

by GinevraJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sappy Ending, Weddings, hint of jihan, hint of seoksoon, hint of verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraJ/pseuds/GinevraJ
Summary: Jihoon has been planning his wedding since he was a child, and he wanted it to be the perfect day.





	Our perfect day

Jihoon had been planning his wedding since he had memory. With three big sisters, he was practically the doll that they could play with, they would dress him up like they wanted to and they would make him do anything they wanted. That meant that when they played pretend Jihoon had to be anything they wanted him to be, and unfortunately his three big sisters loved playing mock weddings, so Jihoon had to be the pretend soon-to-be-husband. It was funny to see how his sisters tried their mom’s dresses that were too big for them. They made Jihoon wear his dad’s suits, which was incredibly comical, he could barely walk in those pants and the sleeves almost reached the floor.

But apart from all the laughs and hundreds of pictures their parents got, most of which would be later used blackmail in his teenage years, they also made Jihoon Jihoon want to dream about the day of his wedding. It wasn’t something any boy would dream about, but somehow Jihoon loved thinking about the perfect day in which he would promise to spend his life with another person. His parents got married when they were very young and they always loved each other like the first day. So having that example made Jihoon a hopeless romantic.    
  
When he was still young he would dream about walking to the altar with a beautiful girl, just like in the movies. But when he got older he realized that he wanted to do it with his armed linked with another man. And no one said he couldn’t. Because his entire family was used to listening to Jihoon and his sisters ramble about their future wedding. He grew up listening anecdotes from their parent’s special day and watching their wedding videos, the four of them dreaming about their future weddings. It was logic that they would fantasize out loud, where it would be, what they would wear, what they would eat, with who they wanted to be. So no one was annoyed at listening to the little ones talk about that stuff, in fact, they liked it.    
  
“I would love to do it outside.” the oldest one said, she was sixteen at the time.    
  
“Well not me, your high heels will get stuck in the grass. No, I want it to be in a ballroom, very big so there’s a lot of space to dance with my future husband.” the middle one of the sister dreamed about, even though she was just fourteen at the time.    
  
“If he dances, men don’t dance, they hardly ever do.” the little one protested, she had twelve years.    
  
“Well, mine will. I don’t want to marry a boring guy. And if he doesn’t know how to… He’ll learn.” everyone at the table laughed when they heard that, even their parents, who were listening to them talk very entertained while they had dinner.    
  
“It’s not that bad to not dance, also, you can only force him to dance one song.” the oldest one laughed. 

“It’s not bad but I don’t like it. I want a husband that wants to make me happy even if it bothers him.”   
  
“That’s a lot to ask for, don’t you think?” her mother asked with a smile.

“Yes, especially if you want him to wear a suit matching with your dress.”   
  
“Ugh, it’s just a dance. Right Jihoon? You dance when we play, it’s not that difficult.”

“That’s because you make him dance.”   
  
“His future wife will make him too don’t worry.” the three of them started to laugh, Jihoon smiled when he heard that, he was only eleven but for some reason, he knew exactly what he wanted. 

“I like dancing and I hope my future husband does too, I don’t want to marry someone boring.” he spoke to his sister with a smile.    
  
“Husband? Honey, I think you’re confused.” his mom said surprised.

“No, I want a husband too.”

“Are you sure?” his dad asked cautiously.    
  
“Yes.” Jihoon nodded with a smile, there was a moment of silence before his father said something.

“Well, at least we won’t have to buy a dress, god knows that’s the actual torture of having a wedding and I have enough with three already.” Everyone laughed when they heard that.    
  
He always had pretty high standards, during his teenage years he couldn’t get a single boyfriend and when he got to college his oldest sister was already married. He didn’t even get a first boyfriend by that time, his sisters said that it was okay, he was going to find the right one at some point. But Jihoon was losing his mind as time went by. Because three years later the middle sister also got married and for years later the little one was already married too. So, at the wedding of the little one Lee Jihoon had three big sisters, happily married and he was twenty-four years old and he was still gay and single.    
  
Alright, he had some boyfriend along the way, but no one really important, no one who really wanted to spend his life with Jihoon.    
  
Two years later Jihoon finally had a ring on his finger and couldn’t be happier about it.    
  
He met the man of his dreams on the road when he had a flat tire. He spent almost an hour trying to change it in the middle of the night while it was pouring rain, he wanted to go home already. A car stopped beside his just when he fell on his ass while trying to get the jack from under the car and start all over again, maybe on the sixth try he would be successful. Everything was slippery because of the rain and Jihoon was about to start crying out of frustration, he just wanted to go home.    
  
“Hey, do you need help?” he heard a voice behind him and he turned his head to see a man rolling down his window to talk to him.    
  
“No, I’m perfectly fine.” he answered in a bad mood, he got up grabbing the jack to try again, even though he was completely soaked and he needed to get in his car urgently.    
  
He heard the car door of the man open and then close behind him. 

“Really, you shouldn’t be trying this now, it’s pouring rain, just call someone to get your car towed or something.”

“But they’ll take too long and I want to go home.”   
  
“I’ll take you, I don’t care, really. We can call the company but it’s not safe for you to be out here, it’s dangerous. It’s dark and the streets are slippery, you could get into an accident.” he felt the man’s hand in his shoulder and he turned to look at him, feeling all his stress leave his body   
  
He was a tall man, dark hair and possibly the most attractive man Jihoon had ever laid eyes on his entire life. And there he was, soaking wet just because he wanted to help Jihoon.    
  
“What do you say?” he asked with a soft smile.   
  
“Alright.”

“Great. What’s your name?”

“Lee Jihoon.” he answered breathlessly.

“Choi Seungcheol.” the guy said with a smile that made Jihoon feel warm even though both of them were shivering from the cold.    
  
In the end, they went to Seungcheol’s house instead of Jihoon’s, because it was closer. They called the company to take care of Jihoon’s car and while Seungcheol cooked something to eat Jihoon changed his clothes into something Seungcheol borrowed him since his clothing was still wet.    
  
It was weird doing that with a complete stranger, but they laughed so much in the car on their way there and it had been so long since Jihoon opened up to someone else like that.    
  
They ate pizza while they talked about anything and everything on the couch. Seungcheol kissed him when his hair was still wet. They talked the entire night and kissed from time to time.    
  
Almost two years later Seungcheol got to one knee in front of Jihoon with a tiny box in his hands while they were trying to cook and failing completely. He said yes as soon as he saw him get to one knee without letting him finish the question. Seungcheol laughed but finished the question either way just so Jihoon could answer again with a wide smile. 

So Jihoon said yes while wearing a dirty apron and his hair was dirty with flour and his cheek splattered with tomato sauce. Seungcheol wasn’t in better conditions but that was the price they had to pay for inviting the family to dinner.    
  
Seungcheol got up while putting the ring on Jihoon’s finger.

“I wanted to ask you during dinner when your family was there. Your sisters already told me about your little obsession with weddings. But I couldn’t wait.” he said hugging him and leaving a kiss in the forehead. 

Jihoon laughed and covered his face with his hands. 

“Why didn’t you tell me anything about it?” Seungcheol whispered near his ear.    
  
“Why I didn’t tell you that because of my sisters I’ve been planning my wedding since I was a kid? I think that question answers itself.” Both of them laughed and Jihoon continued talking “I never wanted to talk about that because it’s not something a guy would dream about, also because every time I talk about it I lose someone because men don’t like a compromise. If I was straight maybe I would talk about it openly and I would probably be married already.” Seungcheol laughed when he heard that. 

“Well, lucky for you, I also want to spend my life with you. And honestly, if you told me about it a month after we started dating I would’ve proposed right then and there. I’m in love with you, doesn’t matter the date, I will always be.” he whispered before lowering his head and kissing him.    
  
Jihoon giggled and placed his head on his chest, even though both of them were still dirty with the ingredients of their attempted dinner and they needed something edible for when the family got there.    
  
Jihoon’s sisters screamed when they saw the ring in their brother’s finger and the entire family knew instantly.    
  
Months later finally his special day arrived and Jihoon had planned it to the second. Obviously, he was stressed and he wanted everything to be perfect so he spent a lot of time organizing everything. At least Seungcheol didn’t say anything and did whatever Jihoon asked, so that wasn’t a problem.    
  
The morning of his wedding day had arrived and Jihoon was so nervous that he woke up way too early. He spent the night in the hotel with his three sisters because everyone knew that it was bad luck if the boyfriends saw each other on the night before the wedding.    
  
Jihoon would be more nervous if he saw Seungcheol so he didn’t mind, he preferred it that way. During the morning he was in the hotel room with his mom and his three sisters, all of them getting ready for the wedding. Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Soonyoung got there a little bit later, already dressed. Jihoon didn’t take too long to get ready so he helped his sisters with their dresses, hair and makeup. Anyone would say it wasn’t his special day, but Jihoon got anxious if he wasn’t in control of the situation and he was used to helping his sisters with anything.    
  
“It won’t fit!” his oldest sister screamed when she could zip up the dress of the middle sister, Chaeyoung looked behind her and tried to suck in “Did you get fat?”   
  
“I don’t know! It fitted when we bought it.”   
  
“What?” Jihoon got closer to them and moved his sister Sunmi to the side so he could try to zip up the dress “Of course it fits, suck it in.”   
  
Chaeyoung did as told and Jihoon zipped up the dress quickly. When Chaeyoung breathed out she placed a hand on her stomach.    
  
“God, if I pass out in the middle of the ceremony, it’s not my fault.” she said with a smile, making everyone laugh.   
  
“Jihoon, sit down, there’s still time.” Jeonghan told him, his best friend, at the same time he placed a champagne glass in his hand and made him sit on the couch. 

“No, no, I have to make sure that…” he started to complain and tried to get up, but Jeonghan stopped him.    
  
“You don’t have to do anything, relax and drink a little.”    
  
A minute later everybody had a glass in their hand and they were drinking and talking calmly, but Jihoon was still nervous.    
  
“Chaeyoung, you don’t drink?” his oldest sister asked. 

“No, I’m not feeling like it.”   
  
Both of the sisters and Jihoon frowned, everyone else in the room continued talking like nothing, until the little one screamed suddenly.    
  
“You’re pregnant!”   
  
“What?!” Jihoon’s mother asked surprised, almost choking on her drink. 

Everyone looked surprised at Chaeyoung, who had her eyes wide open without saying a word.

“Is that true?”   
  
“There was a moment of silence before the girl finally talked. 

“Yes.”    
  
That word alone caused chaos around the room, everyone started screaming excited and they congratulated her.    
  
“Oh my god, it’s time to go, come on.” his mother exclaimed making her daughters walk to the door. 

Jihoon got up from the couch and finished his glass in one last big sip, no one was left in the room. When he was about to get out of the room Chaeyoung appeared at the door. 

“Jihoon I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to say anything until after your wedding, I know it’s your special day and I’m taking all of the attention.”   
  
“It’s okay Chae, congratulations.” he said with a smile “Now let’s go before mom has a nervous attack.”   
  
“Mom? You’re going to have an attack if something goes wrong.”   
  
“Believe me, it’s on our blood, it’s a hell of stress every wedding, so let’s not ruin it and let’s go.”

Both of them walked down the stairs to find everyone else. Jihoon looked around and frowned.

“Where’s Seungcheol?”   
  
“In the wedding room.” Seokmin answered, the guy who was in charge of making the whole wedding perfect.    
  
“And why the hell is he there?” he asked quirking an eyebrow.    
  
“Well, I…”

“Do I look like a bride? Should you give me a bouquet and a veil? How about you call my father so he can walk me to the altar and “hand me over” to my future husband?”   
  
“There was a tiny problem with the room and we had to move everything, I guess they followed the usual protocol and took Seungcheol to the room to wait.”   
  
“A problem?”

“It’s taken care of.”

“What problem?”

“Uhmmmm…. It’s not the room you asked for.”

“What?” 

“The one you asked for had an electrical problem so we had to move the ceremony to another room.”

Jihoon looked at him frowning and stayed quiet for a long moment, he realised that everyone was waiting in the wedding room, probably waiting for him so the ceremony could start.

“I’m going to forgive this mistake if you get Seungcheol out of that room right now. I’m not walking to the altar if it’s not with him, understood?”

“Understood.” Seokmin answered quickly and then started to run to look for Seungcheol “Oh and…” he turned around to tell something to Jihoon before leaving. 

“Now what?” Jihoon mumbled rolling his eyes. 

“The reception will be in the garden.”

“I said specifically that I wanted a ballroom. Did you listen to anything I said while we organized the wedding?”

“Yes, yes, I know Jihoon. But the problem with the electricity affected the air conditioning.”

“So?”

“Well, it’s the middle of August, it’s not a good idea to put so many people in a closed room without ventilation.”

“Well then open a window. Don’t you think it will be as hot if they’re eating under the sun?”    
  
“They put umbrellas over the tables.”

“Oh my god.” Jihoon sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“That’s everything I could do, sorry.” 

“I am going to kill you for this Seokmin.” he said threatening him with a finger “But now just bring Seungcheol, would you?”

Seokmin nodded and ran to look for Seungcheol. 

Jihoon sighed and sat down at the bench that was next to the door to the wedding room. He placed his hands over his lap, waiting for Seungcheol to get there. 

Five minutes later Jihoon raised his head when he heard footsteps and smiled widely when he saw Seungcheol. Jihoon got up and looked at how handsome he looked with that suit. 

“Wow, you look incredible.” Seungcheol said with a smile stepping closer to kiss him. 

“Ah-ah.” Jihoon stopped him, putting a finger over his lips “Can’t you just wait five minutes until the ceremony is over?”

“No. Actually, I can’t, you look too good. I think we are going to have to skip this whole thing and go straight to the wedding night.” Seungcheol said with a smile, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Well, you’re going to have to wait a long time because this is just getting started” Jihoon explained with a smile while fixing his tie “You look amazing too, let’s go.”

Seungcheol nodded with a smile and took Jihoon by the arm. They opened the doors of the room and watched as everyone rose and turned to look at them.

Jihoon smiled more widely without realizing, he had really been waiting a long time for that day.

He completely ignored the fact that the flowers were not in the right places, that the chairs were not the ones he had chosen, and that the decoration was not exactly as he had indicated Seokmin. He simply looked Seungcheol in the eyes throughout the whole ceremony.

He was quite sure he could hear one of his sisters crying right behind him, but he ignored it and let Seungcheol put the ring on him right after he had pronounced his vows. Seungcheol was a hopeless romantic, so it didn't surprise him to see how some people had been moved by his words.

He put the ring on Seungcheol and looked at his hands together, for a moment he heard nothing, and the next thing he knew Seungcheol was kissing him. He smiled lightly against his lips and kissed back as one of his hands rose to caress his shoulder.

When they separated he could hear the noise of people clapping, clearly happy for both of them. They left the room with their hands intertwined and everyone began to congratulate them as soon as they were outside.

Those were his first moments as a married man and he couldn't even see his husband, there were so many people and between the photos and the people who wanted to greet them, they had unintentionally separated them.

Seokmin approached him quickly and Jihoon sighed hoping for the worst.

"Tell me this is good news."

"Well, technically yes," he said with a nervous smile. "The reception will be at the party hall."

"Great, have they fixed the air-conditioning problem?"

"Not exactly." Seokmin muttered, lowering his head.

"Then why do we do it inside? You said it would be a sauna if we did it in the party hall."

"Well... We can't really do it outside." Seokmin muttered, pointing behind him.

Jihoon lifted his head and looked outside. His mouth fell with astonishment when he saw through a window that was pouring rain outside.

He walked away from Seokmin and walked to where the reception was supposed to be, and he ran into Seungcheol halfway through.

"Jihoon, you have to..."

"Not now babe, wait a minute." He said, leaving a quick kiss on his lips and then walking to the garden.

He looked from the outside with his mouth open as all the tables for his wedding reception were soaking wet from the rain.

"Since we were at the ceremony no one knew it was raining, we didn't have time to put the tables back inside."

Jihoon tried to calm himself as he watched the tablecloths dripping with water, his table centres drooping and wet, the cards and napkins almost falling apart due to how wet they were. He had been preparing the reception for months and an unexpected rain had ruined everything.

"What are we going to do?" he muttered breathlessly.

"Everything is already being prepared in the party hall."

"Yes, but it won't be like we planned." He muttered, gesturing to the garden.

"Don't worry, look." Seokmin pointed to a door and Jihoon came in and saw several workers setting tables and plates in the party room, he could feel the heat from the lack of air conditioning, even if it was raining it didn't mean it wasn't hot.

He sighed loudly and turned to return to where everyone was.

They had to wait too long for the room to be ready, people were getting bored and Jihoon's feet and cheeks hurt from smiling so much and walking around greeting people to entertain them.

Joshua stopped grabbing his arm.

"Are you all right?"

"No, I've been going around for two hours, waiting for everything to be ready when it should have been this morning," he said irritably. "Have you seen Seungcheol?"

"He was talking to relatives a minute ago, but I lost sight of him. He also asked me about you."

Jihoon sighed and looked at the window of the place where everyone was waiting. It was still pouring and now it was getting dark because they had been waiting too long.

"Jeonghan keeps asking when can we go inside."

"Well, tell Jeonghan that if he wants everything to go faster he can help set the tables himself."

"Relax Jihoon." he said with a comforting smile, Jihoon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for that Joshua."

With that being said, Jihoon walked around the place trying to find Seokmin and ask him how long would it take for them to finally start the reception.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Seungcheol said with a smile as he grabbed his arm. 

"Oh hi." replied Jihoon with a smile. "Have you seen Seokmin?"

"Looks like you're marrying him instead of me."

"I know, I'm sorry, but everything is going wrong and I'm stressed. I just want to talk to him, can you entertain the guests for a while?"

"Yes," answered Seungcheol, bending down to leave a kiss on his cheek and then walk away.

Jihoon continued walking until he finally saw Seokmin, frowning at the sight of the reason he couldn't find him in the first place.

"Seokmin, I was looking for you." He spoke as he approached him.

"Yes, I'm sorry, what do you need?"

"The reason I wanted to do the ceremony and reception in the same place was precisely so I wouldn't have to wait too long. The guests have been waiting for hours, I'm sure the photographer has already taken all the photos of the wedding. Can you please speed things up a bit?"

"Of course." Seokmin nodded and left quickly.

"And you." he spoke looking at Soonyoung with a frown. "Can you stop flirting with him so that the wedding can move forward?"

"Jihoon relax, people are waiting but they're having a good time. Besides, look, Seokmin brought waiters passing by with snacks, they're not so hungry, dinner can wait."

"He brought those waiters because you were hungry, right?"

"You're welcome." Soonyoung smiled and winked.

Jihoon sighed and walked away from him without saying anything else. But suddenly he ran into his mother.

"Jihoon darling, shouldn't you and Seungcheol be with the photographer to take the pictures?"

"I don't have time for that, Mom. Besides, I don't want to pose for a few pictures, he's supposed to take them spontaneously, but I don't even know where Seungcheol is."

"Jihoon, your uncles asked for you." Suddenly Joshua said to him, walking up next to him.

"I'll greet them later, have you seen Seungcheol?"

"He's there." Joshua said to him, pointing to a part of the room.

Jihoon looked around and saw Seungcheol laughing with his friends, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Vernon, at least they seemed to be having a good time. He smiled and walked a couple of steps to get close to them but at that moment Seokmin appeared in front of him.

"The room is ready." He said with a smile.

"Perfect, let's go." He spoke following Seokmin.

He entered the room next to Joshua and almost felt his heart drop, it was horrible. For all the money he had spent on that wedding, it wasn't what he wanted at all.

"God." He muttered, wanting to gouge his eyes out, that shouldn't be happening to him.

His sisters had the wedding of their dreams, why did everything just have to go wrong with him?

"Jihoon, they want you to cut the cake with Seungcheol and take some pictures." Seokmin approached him.

"All right, where's Seungcheol?"

"I think he went to the bathroom." Jeonghan said to them as he approached to weave his arm with Joshua's arm.

"All right, I'll wait for him near the cake."

"Sure, I'll tell them to take it out."

Jihoon rolled his eyes and followed Seokmin. He smiled broadly when he saw that the cake was exactly what he had ordered. He looked at it for a moment as they left it next to him, some took a picture of it while it was still intact. He turned and looked around to see when Seungcheol was coming back. Suddenly his uncles approached him and Jihoon suppressed the urge to sigh and roll his eyes, he already had a huge headache. 

"Hello Jihoon." His aunt said to him with a false smile, he hated her so much.

"Congratulations, it's a... Beautiful wedding." His uncle lied, looking around.

"It's not exactly what I wanted, but... Last minute changes." He said, shrugging.

Not only was his aunt much older than her mother, but she hated her. Jihoon had invited them only so that they wouldn't complain, but he knew that the lady envied her mother for everything, for her perfect marriage, because her four children still loved her and were successful. But it was not Jihoon's fault that his aunt's life was not as perfect as his mother's, it's not like he had to deal with them on his wedding day. He thought he had given Seungkwan the job to keep them away.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long." He spoke again with a false smile as he looked around for Seungkwan.

When he saw him talking happily with Vernon he couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" asked his aunt.

"No, nothing, I was looking for someone but I've seen him."

"Well, I'm surprised you decided to have a wedding when in fact gay marriage is not legalized in Korea." his uncle commented, Jihoon looked at him with a frown.

"Well, our honeymoon will be overseas, we've already made an appointment to arrange the papers and make it official." Jihoon muttered disconcertedly.

"Oh, so you're not officially married."

"Well not technically, but the priest has married us. The rest are only papers, we're both religious, we're married."

He calmly explained to them, maybe it was stupid for some but for them the oaths they made in front of the priest were important.

"There are many young couples who no longer believe in marriage, they believe is just a social construct."

"Good for them, don't get married then. But I got married today." At that moment a waiter appeared and gave drinks to the three of them.

"Yes, but even if you make it official in another country, it won't be official in Korea." His aunt spoke with a smile.

Jihoon frowned and felt the rage seize his body, he moved his hand with the glass and threw the champagne over his aunt.

"It's my wedding, couldn't you shut up even today? Who knows, maybe I'll move to another country that it's legal, so I never have to see your faces again." He spoke with rage in his voice, looking at the surprised faces of his uncles.

"Jihoon, Jihoon." He heard Seokmin call for him.

Jihoon blinked several times, returning to reality, looked at his glass and saw that he hadn't thrown anything at his aunt. He had a very vivid imagination and regretted quite a bit that he didn't do that.

"What is it, Seokmin?" He asked him, a little bit tired already.

"They're going to move the cake, the photographer says the lighting isn't good here."

"All right." he muttered, watching as two waiters took the cake and looked back at his uncles with a false smile. "Enjoy the wedding."

After he said that, he followed Seokmin to where they were going to leave the cake.

He looked at the door a couple of times to see if Seungcheol was coming back. He looked back at the cake just as one of the two waiters stepped on a tablecloth that was too long, slipped and fell, causing the cake to fall to the floor as well, ruining it completely.

Jihoon opened his mouth in surprise at the sight of that. There was complete silence in the room for a few moments, but a few more waiters immediately appeared to fix the mess they had made.

Jihoon was completely paralyzed not knowing what to do. He turned and saw Seokmin beside him.

"The food, Seokmin, when you are going to serve the food? The people are hungry, they are going to get tired of the appetizers at some point."

"There has been a slight delay with the food." He muttered, looking at the spoiled cake, and he still couldn't believe it.

"What kind of problem?" He mumbled, feeling like he was about to kill someone by how angry he was.

"Because of the electricity problem, half the ovens don't work, it's going to take longer."

Jihoon sighed. This time completely despondent, as soon as he felt his eyes get teary, he walked quickly to get out of there. He knew that several people had tried to stop him, but at that point, he didn't care, he just kept walking.

He left the party room and walked through the halls of the hotel trying not to cry or be seen. He turned his head and saw the glass doors leading to the garden where the reception was supposed to take place. It was still raining and everything he had been meticulously preparing for so long was still ruined.

He opened the door and came out slowly, feeling the fresh air and rain hit him in the face. He walked between the tables, watching as everything got wet just as he did. He stood on one and picked up the card in front of the seat. He looked at the pretty calligraphy and felt tears in his eyes.

 

"Thank you for attending the wedding of Lee Jihoon and Choi Seungcheol."

He didn't think too much about it and tore the card into little pieces and then dropped it on the floor. That was definitely the worst wedding he had ever seen in his entire life.

He sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, walked a couple of steps and ended up sitting on the low stage where the band was supposed to play.

Jihoon buried his face in his hands and felt his tears slide down his cheeks out of sheer frustration. He heard someone's footsteps and turned his head to see who it was, Seungcheol sat next to him, not minding how he was starting to get wet by the rain.

"It's raining Jihoon."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Your suit will get ruined."

"Great, we can get that off the list of spoiled things in this shit show."

"I've barely seen you, and it's our wedding, Jihoon."

"Please Seungcheol... You don't have to remind me of every detail of this shitty day, seriously."

Seungcheol was silent and Jihoon sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. 

"Why me? All my sisters had the perfect wedding, everything they dreamed of when they were little came true. But not me, I've probably had the worst wedding of the century. Everything always has to go wrong for me," he muttered, wiping his tears. "Maybe a guy just shouldn't care about his wedding, it's silly."

"Jihoon don't say that, it's important to you."

"Not anymore, I can assure you. I've been waiting for this day for years and when it finally comes it becomes the worst day of my life, I hope I could just forget it."

"Listen Jihoon," Seungcheol paused and sighed. "You know? When I was a teenager I was completely obsessed with this computer... I needed it, it was like a new model or something like that, now that I remember it was pretty shitty but at the time it was the best."

"You're not going to compare my wedding to a computer, are you?" Seungcheol laughed at that. 

"No, just... Listen to me," he said with a slight smile, stretching out his hand to take Jihoon's and play with his fingers. "To get it I had to look for a job and get money. My mom told me that I could take care of the neighbors' children for one night and that they would pay me quite a lot. The kids seemed to like me a lot because they hired me back and before I knew it the whole neighborhood wanted me to take care of their kids," he paused and squeezed Jihoon's hand. "I realized that I love kids and I couldn't wait to have mine. Imagine how that dream went to shit when I realized I was gay. "

Jihoon laughed slightly at that and leaned his cheek over Seungcheol's shoulder, listening carefully. 

"I thought, 'I can always adopt.' But I always had this thought in the back of my head: 'They won't be mine, it'll be like babysitting again.'" He paused and left a kiss on Jihoon's forehead and then rested his cheek on his head. "I had been fantasizing for so long about how many I wanted them to be, the names I would give them, and suddenly... I had no control over something so important in my life."

"I'm guessing this is a perfect anecdote for me to think that what I've been obsessing about isn't really important and that I have to learn to let go?"

"No, it's important to you Jihoon, you can feel sad if you don't get what you want." Seungcheol let go of his hand and wrapped his shoulders to leave a kiss on his head. What I mean is that I also had this perfect dream in my mind. I'm not going to have children of my own, I won't have all the children I wanted. Being a gay couple in Korea, we'll be lucky even if we can adopt just one," he said with a slight smile, hugging him a little stronger. "But you know what? I don't care. Because as long as it's with you, anything will be perfect. And this wedding is perfect simply because I married you," Jihoon smiled at the sound of that. "I know this isn't the wedding you wanted, but I can make it perfect while you're with me so... May I have this dance?" He said, extending his hand in front of him. 

Jihoon smiled and nodded as he took his hand. Seungcheol rose from where they were sitting and dragged Jihoon with him. They walked to be in the centre of the garden, Seungcheol took him by the hips to start moving slowly, you could hear the music inside, apparently, they had decided to entertain the guests while they starved because it was already nighttime and no one had eaten anything. 

"It's raining." Jihoon whispered looking at the dark sky, he thought he would take him inside. 

"Yeah no shit," Seungcheol replied with a smile, Jihoon laughed. "Like the night we met, it was raining like this." Seungcheol whispered, leaving a kiss on his forehead. 

Jihoon smiled and rested his head on Seungcheol's chest, letting himself be swayed by his movements. 

They danced for a while until they were interrupted by a female voice. 

"Can we borrow him for a dance?" Jihoon separated from Seungcheol and turned his head to see his three sisters looking at them with a smile, heels in hand and dresses wet from the rain. 

"Of course." Seungcheol replied with a smile. 

The three grabbed Jihoon by the hands and dragged him to dance with them. Jihoon burst out laughing and danced with his sisters, listening to how the music inside the hotel was no longer as slow as before. He could see how little by little people went out into the garden to dance, regardless of the rain. It had begun to subside a little and several had dared to go out. He could see Seungcheol dancing with his mother and later with Jeonghan. Jihoon laughed when he saw Seokmin and Soonyoung dancing together. People laughed and danced, Jihoon bumped into Seungcheol half an hour later when there were too many people dancing in the garden. He turned and looked at him with a smile, Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. 

"See? It's perfect if we're together." Seungcheol whispered near his lips as they parted. 

"I love you." Jihoon muttered with a smile. 

"I love you too." 

And just when Jihoon thought he couldn't be more in love with him, Seungcheol bowed and left a kiss on his forehead. Jihoon smiled and rested his head on his chest, both began to move slowly even though it did not sound like a slow song. 

Looking around and seeing the people dancing and having fun, Jihoon finally felt calm. He closed his eyes and felt Seungcheol's arms around him, knowing that it had truly ended up being the perfect wedding. 


End file.
